


HolidayZ

by murdergatsby



Series: Flufftober 2018 [9]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse Normalcy, Birthday, Gen, Presents, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: Addy and 10K discuss birthdays, and the loss of the civil calendar.





	HolidayZ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutepoison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutepoison/gifts).



> late for flufftober~~  
> [(more info)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1148888)
> 
>  ~~Today's~~ Yesterday's prompt was _holiday_.  
>  This doesn't really have to be placed _here_ , but I think this story works nicely post-White Light. Addy is dealing with the loss of Mack, and making 10K happy is a reminder that there are other reasons to keep on fighting for humanity. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I selected Addy and 10K's birthday on my own, here, using what little I know about astrology and numerology. They are not their canon birthdays. Neither of them have canon birthdays, as far as I'm aware.

“When was your birthday?” Addy asked. She sat on the stump beside 10K, and leaned over her own knees. She looked his way, and 10K flashed her a quick look from his periferal.

“May 1st.” 10K hummed- hardly moving his mouth to do so. He rested his chin on his closed fist, and had his elbow propped against his thigh. He looked back out at the horizon and shrugged. “And, it still  _ is _ .”

“Well,” Addy replied, laughing a little to herself. “You know what I mean. I don’t even know what  _ today  _ is.”

She let herself list to the same point-of-view that 10K was finding focus in. The peachy lavender of the sky was grounding- peaceful, and warm.

“‘Don’t know if we’ll ever get that back.” She added. She smiled, though her words still clung to a melancholy melody.

10K kind of smirked, kind of shrugged in reply. “It’s summer time.” He observed. The world around them had been slowly growing warmer; the world had been steadily _growing warmer_ _since_ the Zs first originated but, _even warmer than that._ The sun was around longer, and the sunrises were always bright like this. The smell of the air made him long for the crispness of the lake water long before even the birds were up.

_ Summer time.  _ He thought.  _ Definitely summer time. _

“When was yours?” 10K asked- after a moment. He turned back to face Addy, but kept his chin on his fist; the skin of his face twisted around it.

“February 21st.” Addy said confidently- almost proudly.

10K nodded, and made a mental note of it. He figured, with some digging, he would be able to find that date again. It was the tail end of winter, when it was just  _ starting _ to feel like spring. Plant-life held more pastels. Ice was only ever unthreatening and brittle.  _ He’d have to try and find her something nice. _

Addy swung her bag from her shoulders. She got it in front of her, and started to riffle. 10K moved to watch her only because of her intensity- leaning over to peek inside, to see what could have her so determined. 

“Yours is closest.” She said, finally finding what it was she was looking for: a small, unopened bag of Oreo minis. “Sorry it's late.”

She tossed it to 10K, who caught it easily, and a smile grew on his face in various waves of happiness. He went from a normal amount of thanks- a casual, happy amount- to a deep and stunned disbelief. The blue, mock-aluminum bag had him speechless.

“Thank you!” He exclaimed, still smiling. The feeling he was giving off was contagious; it was exactly what Addy needed to catch.

“No problem, Kid.” Addy said. “Enjoy them for me.”


End file.
